Loppy the Dog/Credits
Full credits for Loppy the Dog (2016). Closing Directed by Chris Miller Produced by Tom McGrath Ted V. Miller Written by Cheryl Ryan Screenplay by David Kidd Christopher Ford Executive Producers Tom McGrath Ted V. Miller Phil Lord Christopher Miller John Lasseter Director of Photography Hoyte van Hoytema Production Designer Bill Does Motion Designer Chris LaPai Editor Sabrina Plisco, a.c.e. Costume Designer Rita Ryack Music by Henry Jackman Head of Story Justin Long Visual Effects Supervisor Tom Miller Layout Co-Supervisor Tim G. Deavor Animation Supervisor Zack Parrish Head of Computer Graphics Gary Rydstrom Johnathon McKowalski Cloth and Hair Supervisor Jordan G. Deavor Matchmove Supervisor Gary McKwan Shading Supervisor Ted Zwick Look Development Supervisor Mark Christopher Lawrence CG Supervisors Patrick Cohen Larry Miller Gary McGrey Sound Designer Randy Thom A Bullwinkle Studios Production A Chris Miller Film Casting by Mary Hidalgo Crawl Art Traditional Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services and Animation Production by Sony Pictures Imageworks Movie Land Digital Production Services Head of Production Jesse K. McIntosh Production Manager Reggie H. Woong Head of Visual Development Kenny McIntosh Assistant Visual Effects Supervisor Joshua G. Deavor Sony Pictures Imageworks Animation Director Joshua Beveridge Animation Supervisor Andrew R. Jones Animation Producer Barry Weiss Animation Executive Producer Lydia Bottegoni Digital Producer Julie M. Groll Supervising Animators Alan Camilo • Martin Esnaola Scotto Robin George • Valerie Morrison Jeff Panko • Philip Rudolph CG Supervisors Clara Chan • Michael Ford Dylan Gottlieb • Matt Hausman Karl Edward Herbst • Cam Langs Jim McLean Stereographic Supervisor Katherine Renee Jones Digital Production Managers Keiko Koyama Jarrod Nesbit Cast Additional Voices Additional Story Managers Bob Peterson Andrew Stanton Story Story Artists Mark Zwick Art Character Designers Visual Art Visual Development Artists Grips Editorial Previsualization Workbook Movie Land Digital Production Services Crew Modeling Modelers Layout Layout Artists Matchmove Matchmove Artists Animation Animators Shading Shading Artists Shading Coordinator Andy C. Deavor Matte Painting Matte Painters Cloth and Hair Cloth and Hair Artists Guillermo del Toro Lighting and Compositing Lighting and Compositing Artists Look Development Look Development Artists Stereoscopic 3D Stereoscopic 3D Artists Rotoscope Rotoscope Artists Rotoscope Coordinator Ted Z. Sony Pictures Imageworks Crew Modeling Character Set-up Character Setup Technical Directors Brian Thompson Layout Rough Layout Artists Final Layout Artists Joseph Thomas Animation Animators Animation Production Assistant Joshua Fritchie Pipeline Lighting & Compositing Lighting and Compositing Artists Genevieve Yee Effects Animation Effects Animators Jeff Wolverton Character Effects Character Effects Artists Matte Painting Look Development Look Development Artists Jason Williams Systems Engineering Systems Engineers Scott Williams Systems Coordinator Joshua Perez Senior Management Debbie Denise Randy Lake Barry Weiss Production Digital Intermediate Digital Intermediate by Fotokem Titles Behind the Scenes Video Crew Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Marin County, California Music Converged Infrastructure, Cloud Services, and Information Technology Security Provided by Hewlett-Packard Enterprises Filmmaking and Animation Enabled by Workstations, Displays, Print Solutions and Computer Hardware Provided by Hewlett-Packard, Inc. Movie Land Animation Studios's Preferred Technology Providers Processors and Software Engineering Services for Movie Land Digital Production Services Provided by Intel Corporation Movie Land Animation Studios's Computing Innovation Provider Soundtrack Album on Songs "Just a Cloud Away" Written, Produced and Performed by Pharrell Williams "Never Gonna Give You Up" Written by Rick Astley, Matt Aitken, Mike Stock, and Pete Waterman Performed by Matt Piazzi Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment by arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Don't Stop The Music" Written by Michael Jackson, Mikkel Storleer Eriksen, Tor Erik Hermansen and Frankle Storm Performed by Rihanna Courtesy of Roc Nation/Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" Written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin Performed by Elton John and Kiki Dee Courtesy of Mercury Records Limited Under License from Universal Music Enterprises "I Like to Move it" Written by Erick Morillo and Mark Quashie Performed by Will.i.am Courtesy of Strictly Rhythm "Can't Stop the Feeling!" Written by Justin Timberlake, Max Martin and Shellback Produced by Justin Timberlake, Max Martin and Shellback Mixed by Serban Ghenea "Renegades" Written by Noah Feldshuh, Alexander Grant, Casey Harris, Adam Levin, Samuel Harris Performed by Alex da Kid, X Ambassadors Courtesy of KidinaKorner/Geffen Records/Interscope Records "You Can Call Me Al" Written and Performed by Paul Simon Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Under license from Warner Music Group "Bad Blood" Written by Taylor Swift, Kendrick Lamar, Max Martin, Shellback Produced by Max Martin, Shellback. Ilya Performed by Kendrick Lamar Courtesy of Big Machine Records "Get Low" Written by Dillon Francis, William Grigahcine Produced by Dillon Francis, DJ Snake Performed by Dillion Francis, DJ Snake Courtesy of Mad Decent/Columbia Records/Ministry of Sound "Better When I'm Dancing" Written by Alicia Sheets, Mark Lucas, Bill Melendez, and Steve Martinezz Performed by Meghan Trainor Courtesy of Decca Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Bad" Written, Composed, and Performed by Michael Jackson Courtesy of Epic Records "Cruise" Written by Brian Kelley, Tyler Hubbard, Joey Moi, Chase Rice, Jesse Ricek Produced by Joey Moi, Jason Nevins Performed by Florida Cruise Line Courtesy of Big Loud Mountain/BMLG Records "Let it Grow (Celebrate the World)" Written by Christopher "Tricky" Stewart, Ester Dean, Cinco Paul, John Powell and Aaron Pearce Produced by Christopher "Tricky" Stewart Performed by Ester Dean Courtesy of Zone 4/Interscope Records Special Thanks To the staff of Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. at everyone who supported this production. Prints by FotoKem Shot on Kodak Rendered with RenderMan No dogs were harmed in the making of this film. Dolby_Atmos_Frozen.png MPAA.jpg|Approved No. 49489 IATSE_Frozen.png This Motion Picture © 2016 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. Story and Screenplay © 2016 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Original Score © 2016 Warner-Olive Music, LLC All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. and Movie Land Animation Studios are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced and Created at Movie Land Animation Studios San Diego, California Category:Credits